Holiday
by Miruku-Carol
Summary: E foi assim que meu tormento começou. Sakura e Ino me ofereceram a casa na fazenda, elas iriam passar as férias lá e disseram que eu podia ir, que seria a semana das meninas, mas não foi bem assim...
1. A chegada

**_Em plena véspera de Natal aqui estou eu postando uma nova fic. ^.^_**

**_Meu presente de Natal pra vocês, espero que gostem._**

**_Bjs Bjs_**

* * *

Acordei tarde, talvez por isso meu dia tenha parecido tão curto, mas tão cheio...

Primeiro Ino me desperta com o toque estridente do meu celular, me perguntando, em plena quarta-feira se tinhamos algo pra fazer ou algum lugar pra ir, eu, logicamente, nunca tinha nada, então porque ela não ligava pra Temari, por exemplo? Depois voltei a dormir, logo em seguida minha campainha, Hinata estava aflita, dizendo que tinha ido comprar pão e alguém a estava seguindo, mesmo que ela não o tenha visto muito bem, mas se refugiou aqui, pronto, depois daí não dormi mais, ela foi embora e eu fiquei aqui, de pijama, vendo TV. De repente vi algo estranho, do nada minha parede ficou encharcada, entrei em desespero, nem estava chovendo, como minha parede ficou assim?

Liguei pro encanador "É só um infiltração, já to chegando a aí", ele demorou enquanto meu chão encharcava junto com a parede. "Ih dona... Sua encanação tá velha, vamos ter que trocar tudo..." Só faltava né! "Quanto tempo isso vai demorar?" perguntei "Sinto muito, uma ou duas semanas".

E foi assim que meu tormento começou. Sakura e Ino me ofereceram a casa na fazenda, elas iriam passar as férias lá e disseram que eu podia ir, que seria a semana das meninas e nem mesmo seus irmãos, Sasori e Deidara estariam lá, apenas nós, elas me garantiram isso. Fiz minhas malas e me "mudei" pra fazenda, tenho que admitir, ao chegar lá e sentir o ar puro quase me engasguei, acostumada ao ar poluído e fétido da cidade grande, mas logo me acostumei, os empregados me receberam e com uma caminhonete velha um dos capatazes me levou até a casa principal.

-As senhoritas Yamanaka disseram que vão demorar um ou dois dias, mas pode sentir-se à vontade.

-Um ou dois dias? Como puderam fazer isso comigo? – gêmeas duma figa...

Entrei na casa, um quarto já estava pronto, esperando por mim, deixei minha bagagem lá e fui procurar o que fazer, aliás, não teria o que fazer na mansão da fazenda dos Yamanaka sozinha...

Bom, eu sou Mitsashi Tenten, tenho 16 anos, curso o segundo ano e no momento, como já sabem, estou de férias. Ino e Sakura são minhas melhores amigas, elas são irmãs gêmeas, têm personalidades completamente diferentes e fisionomias também, Sakura tem cabelos róseos que herdara dos vermelhos da mãe e olhos verdes que herdara do pai, já Ino herdara os olhos azuis da mãe e os cabelos dourados do pai, seus irmãos mais velhos, Sasori e Deirada apresentavam as mesmas características respectivamente, só os olhos que Sasori que haviam sido herdados de sua avó, têm uma cor avelã reluzente, eram uma família grande e bonita, as meninas têm a minha idade e os meninos 19 e 17 respectivamente.

Eu costumava vir aqui quando era menor, Ino sempre tentava me amedrontar com histórias de terror enquanto Sakura tremia de medo, e hoje estou aqui, fugindo da minha casa por conta da minha alergia a pó. Ótimo, estará um pandemônio quando eu voltar... Mas tudo bem... No momento quero aproveitar o campo, o ar puro e relaxar. Meu celular tocou, eram as gêmeas... "Bom dia, Tenten" cumprimentou Sakura alegremente, como sempre "Desculpe por não estarmos aí, você sabe como a Ino é... Ela inventou compras, e despedida do personal trainer, e blá, blá, blá... Você sabe..." como assim? O personal dela é o próprio namorado, não existe isso de despedida, eles podem se ver quando quiserem! "Eu sei o que está pensando, Mitsashi" disse de repente a voz de Ino, ela deveria estar alisando o gato dela, porque pude ouvir uns grunhidos mimosos " Por que me deixaram plantada aqui?"esbravejei, elas não tinham o direito de fazer isso comigo! "Estaremos aí em breve, my Best, não se preocupe, enquanto isso aproveite a estadia e os peões..." acrescentou a ultima parte com certa malicia, aquilo me cheirava a armação, "Onde estão seus pais? Pensei que eles morassem aqui!" comentei "Ah, eles moram, baby, mas você sabe como é... Bodas... Foram pro Taji Mahal fazer compras." Compras? No Taji Mahal? "Enfim, estou esperando vocês, não demorem pelo amor de Deus!" implorei "Tchauzinho, amore, nos falamos depois" e ela desligou na maior cara lavada. Voltei pra sala, era grande, mas quando eu era pequena via bem maior, talvez porque eu era tão pequena que mal conseguia subir no sofá sem escalá-lo.

Decidi então sair de dentro da casa e aproveitar a estadia, exatamente como ela havia mandado. Observei um dos peões domando um cavalo, ele parecia muito selvagem, eu sempre quis montar, mas nunca tive coragem, muito menos num daquele ali, aquele cara tinha coragem, desisti de olhar os cavalos e fui ao pomar, era enorme, lindo, estava florido por conta da primavera, da ultima vez que estive aqui as árvores não passavam de troncos cristalizados, nós tirávamos as estalaquitites incrustadas nos galhos e brincávamos com elas.

Eles tinham uma área reservada só para as sakuras, que nesta época do ano estavam floridas e cheirosas, seriam assim durante a primeira semana de primavera inteira, até elas murcharem e voltarem a ser apenas troncos sem graça. Sentei-me à sombra delas, a brisa leve e fria brincava com meus raros fios de cabelo soltos que provavelmente fugiram dos meus coques. A tarde passou assim, até a brisa tornar-se em um verdadeiro vento frio e eu tive que voltar pra dentro e dormir sozinha naquela mansão. Nunca havia parado pra pensar, mas uma fazenda pode ser verdadeiramente assustadora à noite, principalmente se você é uma jovem garota e fica sozinha.

Não consegui dormir, estava muito escuro e o barulho dos grilos e sapos estavam me incomodando, então passei a noite em claro. Passava das 4 da manhã quando consegui pegar no sono, duas horas depois um barulho dos infernos invadiu a casa, eram as meninas chegando.

-Tenten, querida! – gritou Ino me abraçando – Dormiu bem? Os pernilongos não comeram seus pés? Sentiu frio? Mandou os grilos calarem a boca? – Ino sempre falava demais, muita besteira, e a pobre da Sakura esperava a irmã se desgrudar de mim pra poder falar decentemente comigo, ou assim eu pensava.

-Tenten! Eu estava morrendo de saudades! – eu estava errada, ela me agarrou igual a irmã, que força descomunal pra uma garota tão magra de pequena.

-S-Sakura... Está me esmagando...

-Ops... Desculpinha. Eu tenho treinado muito arremesso de dardo, acabei ficando forte demais... "HiHiHi"

-Er... Tentenzinha, amori, temos uma noticia pra te dar... – ela ia terminar e eu sabia que não gostaria, se ela me chamou de "Tentenzinha" é porque a coisa tá feia, mas antes que ela concluísse a frase dois seres adentraram a sala, discutindo.

-Não, seu animal! E quer saber, não vou gastar minha saliva com você.

-Olá Tenten! – berrou o ser loiro me agarrando, será que meu corpo é assim tão desejado que todo mundo quer me agarrar?

-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Pensei que só as meninas estariam aqui! – eu estava claramente decepcionada.

-Pois é né... Mas como dissemos, nossos pais viajaram e nós não iríamos conseguir cuidar da fazenda sozinhas... Então trouxemos nossos maninhos queridos e insuportáveis pra fazer isso por nós.

-Vocês não têm empregados pra isso?

-Não, temos capatazes e peões, ninguém pra cuidar de dentro de casa.

-Mas nós podíamos fazer isso.

-Não podíamos não! Eu não posso viver sem as panquecas do Sasori! – comentou a loira abraçando o irmão possessivamente. – Meu, só meu.

-Tudo bem... Só são seus irmãos e depois, a casa é tão grande que nem vamos nos encontrar, não é? – elas ficaram em silêncio – Não é? - insisti

-Er... Nós chamamos a Hina, e a Tema...

-Claro, as férias das meninas, não é?

-E um primo da Hina veio passar uns dias com ela então... – tentou Sakura docemente.

-O primo da Hinata? Que maldito primo é esse? Ela nunca nos falou de primo nenhum!

-Pois é... Temari também vai trazer o irmão insolente dela.

-Insolente? Gaara é insolente? Ele é um idiota! Não acredito que nossas férias foram estragas assim!

-Você fala férias como se fossem férias, é só uma semana de folga na primavera para contemplarmos as cerejeiras desabrochando!

-Uma semana... Uma longa semana...

-Ah, se não se importam eu chamei uns amigos. – disse Deidara como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

-Que amigos? – perguntou Ino empolgada.

-Amigos da escola.

-Quem?

-Itachi e Hidan.

-Sériooo? Isso significa que belo caladão lá da sala vem também? – Agora Sakura estava empolgada. Ela gostava de meninos da sua idade enquanto sua irmã preferia os amigos dos irmãos.

-Se fala do Sasuke, irmãzinha, pode desistir, aquele ali nem eu chego perto. – preveniu Deidara – Bom, nós vamos providenciar os outros quartos, devemos colocar Temari e Gaara e Hinata e Neji nos mesmos quartos?

-Deixa que eu faço isso, Deida. Levem nossas bagagens pro nosso quarto, eu e Ino vamos arrumar os outros quartos.

-Posso ajudar vocês? – perguntei.

-Mas é claro.

Passamos o dia arrumando tudo, mas não tinham quartos suficientes para abrigar todo mundo, cada um dos filhos tinha seu próprio quarto e além desses tinham o quarto dos pais e mais dois de hóspedes, Hinata e Neji ficaram num deles e Sasuke e Itachi no outro, Hidan dormiu no quarto de Deidara, eu no de Sakura e Temari no de Ino, Gaara ficou no de Sasori, estranho, eles mal se falavam, mas tudo bem.

A hora do jantar logo chegou, estávamos todos à mesa, o horário sagrado da refeição estava repleto de brincadeiras e alfinetadas, Ino e Gaara foram os primeiros, eles nunca se aturaram, desde pequenos, Sasuke, Neji e Sasori estavam calados, eles não eram de falar, mas isso eu já sabia. Hinata estava constrangida pelas perguntinhas nada discretas de Temari enquanto Deidara, Itachi e Hidan conversavam animados. Sakura e eu éramos as únicas sem nada pra fazer ou falar.

-Eles estão agitados, não? – perguntou-me ela referindo-se aos meninos mais velhos berrando e rindo alto.

-Estão... Como sempre... Vai investir? – perguntei referindo-me ao Uchiha mais novo, nosso colega de classe desde que entrei naquela escola.

-Quem? Sasuke? – ela bufou – Claro que não! De onde tirou isso?

-Dos seus olhares indiscretos? – sugeri.

-Olha, eu vou ajudar a juntar a Ino e o Gaara, não tenho tempo pra minhas bobagens.

-Ino e Gaara? – foi minha vez de bufar – Eles se odeiam! - conversamos baixinho, mesmo que o barulho fosse tamanho que ninguém pudesse nos ouvir por mais que gritássemos, mas falamos baixo pra prevenir.

Depois do jantar foi a hora pra pôr o papo em dias, nós, meninas conversamos num dos cantos da enorme sala enquanto os meninos falavam de besteiras como esportes e revistas de mulheres promiscuas.

-Então, Temari, como vai sua vida amorosa? – quis Ino saber.

-Muito enxerida você, já pensou em ser psicóloga sexual?

-Claro! Mas não é muito minha praia.

-Ah, eu discordo disso.

-Hinata, fala mais sobre seu primo desconhecido. – pediu Sakura acabando com a discussão das loiras.

-Hm... Será que minha irmãzinha desistiu do galã carrancudo e partiu pra outro galã carrancudo? – Ino ria deliberadamente. De algum modo aquele comentário dela me incomodou.

Enquanto conversávamos alguém adentrou o ressinto.

-Boa noite, família! – berrou o ser loiro escancarando a porta.

Todos no cômodo pararam o que faziam e olharam seu pior pesadelo abrir a porta, ele tinha cabelos dourados espetados, olhos enormes e azuis, sem contar no aparelho dos dentes que o deixava com um sorriso nada "Eu sou gostoso". Ele era o cão com cara de anjo.

-Naruto? – as gêmeas berraram em uníssono com os irmãos.

-O que você faz aqui? – Ino estava claramente desesperada, quase arrancando os cabelos.

-Vim passar o feriado cm meus primos queridos!

-Ai gente, me abana, to passando mal... – disse Ino atirando-se no chão.

-N-Naruto... Quem lhe disse que estaríamos aqui...? – perguntou Sakura enquanto realmente abanava Ino.

-O tio e a tia, eles me mandaram vim ficar com vocês!

-Malditos sejam meus pais! – praguejou Deidara.

Naruto era como tia velha, quando grudava... Pronto! E reclamava de tudo, era um porcalhão destrambelhado e cheio de falta de educação, Ino, a perfeccionista, sentia-se doente só de olhar pra ele. Eu não podia dizer nada, afinal, a casa não era minha, mas agüentar o Naruto em pleno feriado de primavera é o fim da picada, eu só queria sair da minha casa por alguns dias até que minha encanação fosse trocada e aproveitei o feriado pra isso, quando, de repente, vim parar aqui, que era pra ser uma semana só das meninas e como se não bastassem todos aqueles machos ali, o Naruto chega sem aviso prévio! Era muito azar pra uma pessoa só num dia só.

Ele acomodou-se no quarto dos tios, nada mais justo já que eles que o indicaram pra cá, na verdade foi uma vingança dos filhos, até porque os outros quartos já estavam cheios.

Essa foi a noite mais curta de toda a minha vida, caí no colchão e apaguei.


	2. O conhecendo

**_Absolutamente deprimente! _**

**_Como assim, só uma review?_**

**_A fic está tão péssima assim?_**

**_Meu Deus, que horror, pelo menos falem o que está tão ruim... Eu não me importo com criticas..._**

* * *

Acordei com o Sol sobre minha face, eu odiava o fato de que o quarto de Sakura fosse o mais iluminado da casa, assim que o Sol nascia já o invadia, ela adorava o campo e gostava de acordar com as galinhas, e acordava, me obrigando a retirar o que eu tinha dito sobre ela ser uma ótima companheira de quarto. Assim que ela saiu me levantei e fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes e tomei um bom banho, fiz um rabo de cavalo, vesti um Jens preto desbotado, uma regata rosa e calcei minhas rasteirinhas.

Quando desci, Hinata, Sakura e Sasori faziam o café da manhã, eles riam e brincavam entre si, pela primeira vez eu vi Sasori rindo e ele tinha muita habilidade com as panelas, não é à toa que Ino o trouxe pra cozinhar. Hinata estava com o cabelo solto e uma tiara azul claro, usava um vestidinho da mesma cor de mangas estilo princesa e uma rasteirinha, Sakura estava bem rural, um short jeans preto, botas pretas no joelho e uma blusa vermelha, usava marias-chiquinhas baixas, Sasori estava de calça jeans, pés de calços e uma camiseta branca, não pude deixar de reparar que a combinação do rosto despreocupado com os cabelos ruivos bagunçados davam a ele um aspecto fofo que casava perfeitamente com os olhos claros cor de avelã.

-Bom dia, Tenten! – cumprimentou Sakura sorridente – É um milagre que você tenha acordado tão cedo!

-É... – eu não poderia dizer que acordei cedo por causa do Sol ou da agitação dela no quarto, afinal, eu era a intrusa e não podia me esquecer disso – Onde estão os outros?

-Neji, Gaara e Sasuke foram arrastados por Naruto até os estábulos, Ino está no telefone com o namorado, ou melhor, ex, Deidara, Hidan e Itachi ainda não deram sinal de vida e... Estou esquecendo alguém? Ah! Temari acabou de acordar, então foram tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

-Que ótimo... O que faremos hoje?

-Vamos sair com os meninos.

-Pra onde?

-Cavalgar. Iremos até o rio, daremos um mergulho e no final da tarde voltamos.

-Não sou boa em cavalgar, você sabe disso.

-Não se preocupe, você pega uma carona, até porque não temos cavalos adestrados suficientes, teremos que ir em pares.

-Olá, pessoas! – cumprimentou Ino entrando na cozinha e roubando uma das panquecas do prato e dando um beijinho no rosto de Sasori – Está divino – comentou ao irmão referindo-se à comida – Oh, Sakura! – ela estava admirada – Ainda pensamos iguais! – falou referindo-se à roupa exatamente igual das duas, a diferença é que sua blusa era roxa e até o cabelo estava com o mesmo penteado.

-Oh, é mesmo! – as duas se abraçaram como se dissessem "Somos inseparáveis!".

-Então, Mitsashi, pronta pro passeio? – perguntou-me a loira por fim terminando de devorar a panqueca que roubara.

-Não sei... Será que é uma boa idéia andarmos por aí com esses meninos? Eles não são lá tão confiáveis!

-Tenten! São nossos amigos de infância, como pode dizer isso? – Sakura estava indignada.

-Quer dizer... Bom... Eu tenho medo do que esses loucos possam fazer, você sabe... As brincadeiras de mau gosto.

-Não se preocupe.

Tomamos o café da manhã, Sasori e Hinata haviam preparado um lanche com sanduíches, sucos, frutas, chás, bolos, geléias, biscoitos e todas as delicias que se possa imaginar, Sakura trouxe uma enorme cesta e uma toalha igualmente grande e pôs todas as delicias dentro, iríamos dar uma parada entre os mergulhos pra fazer um piquenique.

Nos encontramos no estábulo principal, os outros já estavam lá, Temari estava de calças boyfriend, uma regata laranja fluorescente all star e cabelos soltos ao vento, os meninos estavam todos de calça jeans de tonalidades diferentes e T-shirt's de cores diversas, os sapatos também variavam entre tênis e botas, só Naruto que estava de regata, short de tactel e chinelos, desleixado...

-Então loira, pronta pra cair do cavalo literalmente? – provocou Gaara.

-Eu cresci nesse lugar, cabeça de fósforo, conheço todos esses bichos pelo nome, então não venha querer se achar melhor que eu.

-Tudo bem garota do mato, vamos apostar uma corrida então. – propôs estendendo a mão.

-O que o vencedor recebe?

-Pode pedir o que quiser.

-Aceito. – e ela apertou a mão dele e ambos subiram nos cavalos e saíram em disparada.

-Hm... Vai começar... – disse Sakura.

-Eu não sei cavalgar... – admitiu Hinata pouco corada.

-Eu também não. – confessei dando de ombros.

-Olha, temos 7 cavalos disponíveis e 13 pessoas, Ino e Gaara já foram então, são 11 pessoas e 5 cavalos, vamos em duplas, mas alguém vai em trio – disse Sakura – Hinata ou Tenten podem ir comigo.

-Eu vou. – disse Hinata com medo dos olhares indiscretos de Naruto.

-Eu vou com meu irmãozinho – disse Itachi bagunçando os cabelos negros de Sasuke como se ele fosse um pirralho.

-Eu vou com Sasori. – disse Deidara se agarrando ao irmão – A gente leva a cesta – falou apontando pra cesta de piquenique em suas mãos.

-Eu vou posso ir com o esquisitão do cabelo branco. – disse Naruto referindo-se a Hidan.

-Hey! Nunca na sua vida fale do meu cabelo novamente! – berrou o rapaz de olhos cor-de-rosa passando a mão pelo cabelo puxado pra trás fixado com meio pote de gel.

-Melhor! – disse Temari montando – Eu vou com Hidan e Naruto vai andando. – ela deu uma risadinha sádica enquanto Hidan montava atrás dela e ela batia no cavalo pra ele andar.

-Hey! Voltem aqui! – berrou Naruto correndo atrás deles.

A medida que foram falando subiram nos cavalos e saíram só sobrou eu e o primo estranho da Hina, que beleza...

-Você vai? – perguntou já montado no cavalo, eu não tinha escolha, era ir com ele ou ficar em casa sozinha de novo, subi, ou melhor, tentei... Quando estava prestes a sentar no lombo do cavalo escorreguei e caí de bunda na grama, que mico... – Eu ajudo você – eu vi um sorriso? Ele estendeu uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava as rédeas do cavalo, ele segurou uma de minhas mãos enquanto a outra se apoiava no lombo do animal, assim consegui montar.

-Obrigada. – agradeci enquanto deixávamos o estábulo, ele murmurou um "hm" e não falou mais nada. Passamos pelo pomar, o rio ficava além dele, o cavalo parou lá para comer algumas maçãs, Neji desceu e lhes deu algumas frutas, ele entendia de cavalos.

-Bom garoto. – ele estava conversando com o animal, sussurrava, talvez pra eu não ouvir, mas eu tinha uma ótima audição, ele alisou a fuça do bicho e montou de volta, eu não conhecia aquele lado dele, aliás, eu não conhecia lado nenhum!

-Você gosta de cavalos?

-Gosto. – respondeu seco.

-Onde aprendeu a montar? – eu tinha que puxar assunto.

-Meu pai era um jóquei, ele me ensinou tudo que sabia.

-Nossa... Eu acho tão legal aqueles homens esbeltos saltando com aqueles cavalos de porte. Seu pai costumava vencer?

-Vencia todas, ficou obcecado e numa de suas corridas ele caiu, bateu a cabeça e morreu.

-Que horror! – ele falou com tanta naturalidade enquanto cavalgava, sem tirar atenção da estrada de terra que pensei, por um instante, que seu pai não lhe significava nada. O cavalo de repente começou a correr, estava descontrolado e Neji não conseguia "frear", me senti obrigada a segurar-me em seu abdômen, pude perceber o tanquinho por baixo da T-shirt preta, e com a aproximação pude sentir também sua colônia masculina, eu não sabia qual era exatamente a personalidade dele, ele parecia impassível, grosso, mal educado, mas tinha feições tão serenas e angelicais, podia ser um lobo em pele de cordeiro, mas estava me enlouquecendo gradativamente. Quando ele conseguiu controlar a velocidade do animal já estávamos às margens do rio, todos os cavalos estavam amarrados e algumas das pessoas estavam no rio, só Temari, Sasuke e Hidan estavam fora d'água, Ino e Gaara não se encontravam ali, nem seus cavalos, quando chegamos todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e nos observaram, eu ainda estava agarrada à cintura dele e os meninos juntamente com Temari riram de mim, me constrangendo.

-Tenten, safadiiiiinha! – berrou Sakura jogando água em mim, ela saiu do rio pra exibir seu biquíni vermelho sangue escolhido pela irmã, ela dizia realçar o pouco que Sakura tinha de peito e bunda e aumentar, ele era tão pequeno que só de olhar deduzia-se que havia sido a mais nova das gêmeas Yamanaka que havia comprado, eu tinha medo até de ver o dela – Gostou? – perguntou quase vangloriando-se de seu corpo exposto.

-É bonito.

-Trouxe o seu?

-Eu não vou entrar.

-Por que não? A água está ótima!

-Estou naqueles dias. – sussurrei. Era mentira, a verdade é que eu não sabia nadar e não estava a fim de confessar isso, eu era péssima em qualquer tipo de esporte e era um desastre na cozinha, ou seja, eu não era ninguém.

-Que chato... Bom, teremos outras oportunidades pra isso!

-Claro... – me juntei à Temari, Sasuke e Hidan e logo depois Neji também juntou-se, sentou tão longe de mim que pensei estar fedendo, me cheirei discretamente, não tinha nada "vencido".

-E aí Tenten, o que faremos? – perguntou-me Temari.

-Por que você não dá um mergulho?

-Porque também estou naqueles dias... – tenho certeza que ela sabia nadar, então não estava mentindo.

-Ah... Onde está Ino e Gaara? – como se eu houvesse invocado lá estavam eles, a Yamanaka estava suja de terra, descabelada, carrancuda e no mesmo cavalo que o Sabaku, este guiava os dois cavalos, bem devagar.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Temari num salto.

-É com você, Yamanaka, conte o que aconteceu – disse o ruivo debochado.

-Eu caí, torci o tornozelo e perdi a corrida... – Ela parecia deprimida e raivosa, o ruivo mencionou ajudá-la a descer, mas o irmão mais velho da loira o afastou e fez isso.

-Ele fez isso com você? – perguntou Sasori pondo a irmãzinha no chão.

-Não, o Jimmy se assustou com um coelho e eu caí. – Jimmy era o cavalo branco com caramelo dela.

-Eu mandei você tomar cuidado! – disse Sakura com aquele ar de "Eu te avisei!".

-Eu não tenho culpa se o maldito coelho assustou meu Jimmy!

-É melhor ir pra casa pôr um gelo nisso aí. – falou Deidara de dentro do rio.

-Muito obrigada por me excluir! – ironizou a loira.

-Vamos, eu levo você. – ofereceu-se o irmão mais velho.

-Não, eu levo. – disse o outro ruivo - Também tenho culpa nisso, se eu não tivesse proposto a corrida, não teríamos pego outra rota e não encontraríamos o coelho.

-Acho bom não aprontar nada com a minha irmã. – disse Sasori em tom ameaçador.

-É, cabeça de fósforo, senão nós arrebentamos você! – gritou Deidara lá do rio novamente Sasori lançou-lhe um olhar de "Não se meta" e ele logo se calou, é o ruivo mais velho podia ser incrivelmente assustador se quisesse.

O ruivo e a loira voltaram pra casa, o que aprontariam sozinhos naquele casarão? Bom, eu só queria voltar logo também, não iria agüentar por muito tempo ficar lá sentada enquanto todos se divertiam. Até Sasuke e Neji entraram no rio!

-Que tédio... – me queixei deslizando meu corpo pelo tronco da árvore, agora já não estava mais sentada, estava esparramada pela toalha do piquenique.

-Vamos continuar cavalgando?

-Seria interessante se eu soubesse...

-Ah pára... É tão fácil.

-Não, eu tenho medo.

-Como assim medo?

-Olha o que aconteceu com a Ino, ela tem experiência e voltou com o pé torcido, o que pode acontecer comigo? No mínimo eu morro.

-Ai Tenten, você é hilária!

No dia seguinte acordei muito tarde, acho que se não eram dez podiam ser onze da manhã, e a casa estava no maior e mais preocupante silêncio, pus a cabeça pra fora, não tinha ninguém nos corredores, as portas dos outros cômodos estavam incrivelmente escancaradas, aquilo só podia ser resumida a uma palavra: preocupante.

Saí pelo corredor, lá no fim a porta fechada do quarto da Hina me deu uma esperança "Ela está aqui!" pensei, abri a porta e me deparei com o primo 'iceberg' dela, ele estava de cueca, trocando-se. Ai que pecado. Fechei rapidamente a porta e corri pra cozinha, encima da mesa tinha um bilhete.

"_Tentenzinha, amore! Adivinha quem chegou aqui, ele mesmo! O Shika! Ele tinha ingressos pra patinação artística e nós não poderíamos desistir disso, você dormia como uma pedra então não pudemos te acordar, o primo da Hina tava carrancudo e não quis ir pensando que iria ficar sozinho e aproveitar o silêncio, ah coitado!_

_Aproveite o dia com o Mr. Silêncio._

_Beijocas da Inoca"_

Essa não... Eu tava sozinha, na mansão de campo dos Yamanaka, com o cara mais frio/sensível que eu podia conhecer... Isso me cheira tanto a armação daquelas gêmeas malditas...!


	3. O desejando

Aproveitei que estava na cozinha e decidi fazer algo pra eu comer e pra ele também, afinal, eu precisava tentar me socializar com o in-socializável.

Eu não sabia fazer muita coisa, como eu disse, sou um desastre culinário e a única coisa que eu sabia fazer era um misto e um café, não era a melhor das combinações, mas foi o que eu fiz.

-Neji. – chamei batendo na porta, ele não respondeu, mas a convivência com Ino me deixou pouco atrevida, abri a porta sem esperar um sinal, ele estava só de calça, sentado na cama lendo um livro, que imagem dos Deuses! Naquele momento agradeci aos céus por viver a ponto de admirar tal ilusão, mas logo praguejaria a mim mesma por ter visto, e esse logo estava perto, ele abaixou o livro de suas vistas e me encarou com insatisfação.

-O que você quer, tarada?

-Eu? Tarada? Ficou maluco? – eu ainda segurava a bandeja como se fosse uma idiota.

-Você não sabe se a zona é perigosa quando se mete numa? – ele estava se aproximando – Primeiro me agarra daquele jeito insano ontem e hoje vem me bisbilhotar trocando de roupa – ah, tá, como se eu tivesse uma bola de cristal pra saber quando ele ia ta trocando de roupa! – Você tem alguma tara por primos "desconhecidos" de suas amigas? – o tom dele era sutil, mas ainda assim sedutor. Ele se aproximou de modo que pude sentir aquele hálito quente arrepiando minha espinha, soltei a bandeja num ato de reflexo, minhas mãos estavam tremulas demais pra segurá-la, ia abaixar-me pra juntar os cacos da xícara e do prato, mas seus braços alvos e fortes já haviam me encurralado na parede – Está nervosa, Mitsashi?

-P-por que eu estaria? – tentei forçar desdém, mas aquilo ficou um lixo, só serviu pra dizer o quanto desesperada eu me encontrava, Neji, sem mais delongas, continuou falando, com aquela voz rouca e aquele hálito quente cheirando a creme dental.

-Por que não foi com seus amiguinhos assistir a porcaria da patinação? – a voz dele ainda era tranqüila e sedutora, mas existia um pouco de ameaça naquela frase. Seu hálito subia pelo meu pescoço arrepiando todo o meu dorso, eu iria acabar cedendo àquela tentação. Ele parou na minha orelha – Está com medo, Mitsashi? – eu tentei, juro que tentei, mas responder alguma coisa naquela situação era impossível, minha boca abriu e fechou duas vezes, sem sair voz alguma. Ele se afastou de mim, desdenhoso, estava com um sorriso de canto perigoso, ele sentia-se um vencedor – Consegue entender a diferença entre nós? – ele ainda mantinha o sorrisinho – Pare de tentar se aproximar de mim, não faz sentido algum. – ele até podia ter razão, mas meu coração era insano. –Não entre mais sem permissão. – avisou por ultimo fechando a porta na minha cara, não tive chance de falar nada e nem de arrumar a bagunça que eu tinha feito com a bandeja, bom, o problema é dele, ele que arrume então.

Voltei à cozinha, estava com fome, ia comer meu misto com café, depois do desjejum tomei um bom banho e me troquei, o dia estava agradável, então optei por um short verde e uma camiseta branca e chinelos. Fui até o estábulo, eu não sabia montar, mas achava lindo quem sabia. Lá haviam alguns peões cuidando dos cavalos.

-Bom dia, dona. – cumprimentou um deles com certa sem-vergonhice na voz. Senti-me incomodada, ignorei. Continuei andando pelo extenso corredor do estábulo os cavalos, com suas cabeças pra fora da baia, bufavam e se remexiam, pareciam incomodados, assim com eu, saí de lá, minhas pernas pareciam ser a atração principal para aqueles caubóis tarados. "Tarados", a palavra ecôo na minha cabeça, por que o Hyuuga me achava "tarada"? Eu apenas me segurei quando pensei que ia cair, e abri a porta porque pensei que Hinata estaria lá. Que droga... Só faço burrada na minha vida...

Vaguei pelos pastos, eles deveriam ter gado em algum lugar, mas eu não havia visto ainda, o Sol estava bem quente, torrando meus neurônios, decidi voltar pra casa encontrei Neji na cozinha, jogando no lixo os cacos da louça que eu havia quebrado mais cedo. Me escondi atrás da parede, na esperança dele sair e não me notar.

-Se escondendo de mim, Mitsashi? – eu estava tão preocupada em me esconder que fui vista, ele estava à minha frente, me encurralando de novo. Minhas pernas tremeram, porque eu me sentia daquele jeito diante dele? E somente diante dele...? Neji era enigmático, horas humano, outras nem tanto, eu tinha medo de falar com ele, ficar com ele, sentir ele... Aquele hálito logo estava encostado em mim de novo, brincando comigo.

-Por que está fazendo isso? – decidi perguntar, meu Deus, quanta coragem. Ele pareceu surpreso, não que tenha demonstrado isso explicitamente, eu poderia até ter imaginado isso.

-Por que pergunta?

-Porque você está brincando com a minha cara e isso me incomoda.

-Não estou brincando só com a sua cara. – ele sorriu de canto de novo – Você ainda não entendeu, não é? – o que eu deveria entender pelo amor do meu bom Deus?

-Como assim? – ele não me respondeu, pelo menos não com palavras. Simplesmente agarrou minha cintura com agressividade, obrigando-me a aderir meu corpo ao dele eu podia sentir sua respiração e ele com certeza podia sentir a minha também, ofegante. Eu tentei abrir a boca em protesto, mas o desejo de selar meus lábios nos dele foi mais forte, muito forte, quando dei por mim estava deslizando minha língua pela a dele, eu estava louca, só podia ser! Com certeza, louca de tesão! Hyuuga Neji era sedutor, bonito, enigmático e acima de tudo brincava comigo daquele jeito, sem me deixar saber o que ele realmente sentia. Afastei-me em busca de ar, não, não era em busca de ar, de repente me bateu um medo, medo de alguém nos ver, medo de continuar e gostar, por mais que eu já tenha gostado, medo do que poderia acontecer depois de um beijo mais demorado que aquele, enfim... Foram tantos medos que no final só tive medo de ter medo novamente.

-Conseguiu entender agora? – perguntou-me. Seu semblante ainda era tranqüilo, como ele poderia estar calmo naquela situação?

-Pra falar a verdade fiquei mais confusa... – ele parecia se divertir com a minha confusão.

-Você disse que gosta de cavalos, nãos é? – perguntou mudando o assunto – Podemos dar um volta com eles.

-Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia... – afastei-me, mas ele pegou meu braço e me puxou até os estábulos, ele parecia superior, elegante, sutil. Me ajudou a montar e montou atrás, ei, como assim atrás? Eu disse que não sabia cavalgar, deixei isso bem claro – Eu...

-Silêncio. Segure as rédeas. – ordenou-me de repente sério entregando-me as tais rédeas.

-O que eu faço? – entrei em desespero.

-Você cutuca ele com o pé pra ele andar, vira as rédeas pro lado que ele tem que ir e puxa se quiser que ele pare, mas se você puxar com muita força ele vai se assustar e nos derrubar. – explicou calmo e sereno, segurando minhas mãos que por sua vez seguravam as rédeas.

Consegui sair do lugar sem morrer, e sem arrancar pedaço de ninguém. Mas por que de repente ele me faz essa proposta? Eu estava distraída, perdida em devaneios, pensando em como ele podia me deixar daquele jeito, quando sua voz rouca me arrancou brutalmente de todos eles.

-Olhe o que está fazendo! – foi a vez dele se agarrar à minha cintura.

-Está me tarando Hyuuga? – desdenhei desviando da árvore que provavelmente nos bateríamos. Ele alisou minhas curvas enquanto soltava-se do abraço, fazendo minha pele se eriçar.

-Você tem um bom cheiro, Mitsashi. – continuei guiando o cavalo calmamente.

-O que você quer fazer comigo? – perguntei de novo – Por que brinca comigo assim?

-Você não gosta? – falou na minha orelha, senti-me arrepiada de novo. Eu gostava só não podia admitir isso, nem pra mim mesma eu podia admitir, mas era impossível.

Puxei as rédeas do cavalo com força, nós caímos, eu sobre ele, de costas.

Senti minha coluna batendo no peito duro dele, e minha cabeça deve ter parado no queixo dele, não sei bem, levantei-me rapidamente num impulso, ele estava desacordado, meu Deus... O que eu fiz? Eu matei o Hyuuga?

-Neji... Neji, acorda! Acorda, Neji! – berrei sacudindo-o. Nada surtia efeito, eu estava desesperada eu olhava pra todos os cantos de seu corpo, procurando por machucados, algum sinal de fratura, alguma coisa que não estivesse no lugar certo, nada de errado aparentemente, olhei o horizonte, mato, mato e mato, ninguém pra nos socorrer,enquanto me distraía procurando por alguém senti uma mão quente no meu braço, logo eu estava no gramado verde, havia alguém encima de mim, não pude ver muito bem, pois estava contra o Sol.

-Ficou preocupada comigo, Mitsashi? – eu não podia enxergá-lo muito bem, mas aquele tom arrogante era dele, com certeza.

Sua cabeça tapou o Sol e pude ver aqueles olhos prateados fitando meus pobres chocolates, ele tinha aquele sorriso de canto, estava encima da minha barriga, naquele instante senti um misto de medo e curiosidade, medo de provar e curiosidade de como seria se eu provasse, ele era tão sexy... E aquela posição era um tanto sugestiva...

-Eu estou muito bem, Mitsashi. – disse ainda com o sorrisinho, depois baixou-se deixando seu peito rende aos meus seios – Obrigado pela preocupação – sussurrou no meu ouvido, naquele momento minha boca ficou sedenta pelos lábios que deixaram aquelas palavras escaparem. Eu agarrei aquele rosto entre minhas mãos e selei nossos lábios, minha língua não esperou convite, nem permissão, invadiu a boca dele e explorou tudo que tinha direito, minhas pernas agarraram o quadril dele e logo quem estava encima dele era eu, um calor louco me possuiu, eu arranquei a blusa e fiquei só com o sutiã azul, abri a camisa dele e comecei a beijar seu peito, e que peito , meu Deus... Neji era o pecado em carne, osso, gostosura, perfume e tudo que ele tinha direito.

-Neji, você é perfeito. – sussurrei entre os beijos que subiam e desciam do tórax ao rosto e do rosto ao tórax. Ele inverteu o jogo de novo e fez o mesmo que eu fiz, mas ele era ousado, que mãos hábeis! Ele alisou todo o meu corpo em segundos, ou assim pareceram, e pousou uma das mãos na minha coxa elevada em sua cintura, enquanto a outra mão estava em minha nuca, forçando-me a beijá-lo.

Extravasei todo o meu desejo naquele encontro, provei com meus lábios quase todos os cantos daquele corpo glorioso, eu não queria saber que pecado ou crime eu havia cometido, mas aquele feriado estava prestes a ser o melhor da minha vida.

Subimos no cavalo, eu atrás dele, abracei-me a ele e pousei minha cabeça em suas costas, eu era a princesinha que havia sido salva pelo príncipe, em seu cavalo branco, na verdade era marrom e não era dele, mas não importava, eu estava vivendo meu conto de fadas, eu tinha esse direito.

Chegamos ao estábulo ele guardou o cavalo e eu fui pra casa, a sala estava cheia, eles haviam voltado, ops...

-Tenten! Onde você estava? – perguntou Sakura preocupada.

-Se ela sumiu e o Neji sumiu... – começou Temari com muita malicia na voz.

-Vocês já estavam se agarrando? – perguntou Ino chocada, com um sorriso malicioso.

-Eu não estava me agarrando! – defendi-me.

-Não? – perguntou a loira mais velha sarcástica – E que marcas são essas no seu pescoço?

-Temari! – arfei incrédula.

-São iguais às marcas que meu irmãozinho deixou na caçula dos Yamanaka. – continuou a loira olhando pra Ino, porém, falando comigo – Não foi, Ino? – a loira mais nova ficou sem jeito, pela primeira vez na vida.

-O que você fez com minha irmã, seu desgraçado? –Sasori, o super-protetor, vôo encima de Gaara, estava-o segurando pelo colarinho.

-Ow.

-Pára, Sasori! –ordenou a loira – Eu... Eu tive culpa nisso também... – admitiu – E a gente nem fez tanta coisa, só uns... Beijinhos...

-Não acredito. – Sasori soltou o outro ruivo enquanto o Yamanaka loiro ria – Calado, Deidara, você acha lindo sua irmã se exibindo desse jeito? – o loiro logo ficou sério. Sakura estava achando hilária a cena – Sakura. – chamou ainda sério – Você não aprontou nada, não é?

-Ai Sasori, claro que não, eu sou a irmã certinha, esqueceu? – ela tinha um sorriso bobo na face. O mais velho puxou a loira mais nova pra dentro da casa, algum dos quartos eu acho, alegando que iriam conversar. Logo depois Neji entrou e todos murmuraram um "hmmm" pra ele. Esquecendo a pequena discussão da família que acontecera há pouco.

-Pegando, né Neji... – disse Naruto dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Ele me olhou como se dissesse "O que você disse pra eles?", tinha uma certa raiva em seus olhos. Eu apenas ergui os ombros sem ter o que explicar.

Naquela tarde não nos falamos mais, Neji me evitou de todas as formas, à noite jantamos em silêncio, o clima na casa estava tenso, Sasori mantinha a irmã mais nova longe de Gaara como uma galinha mantinha os filhotes debaixo da asa longe dos predadores. Naruto trocava olhares nada discretos com Hinata, Sakura e Deidara comentaram algo sobre o exagero de Sasori, nada mais que isso. Itachi e Hidan volta e meia falavam sobre as professoras "gostosas" deles e Sasuke estava alheio a tudo. E Neji... Bom... Ele comia educadamente, cultamente, belamente... E todo e qualquer adjetivo bom terminado com "ente", Neji era perfeito em tudo, eu não podia mais negar isso à mim, eu não entendia o porquê dele me ignorar e bancar o frio e calculista, mas fazia parte dele, e mesmo que eu não entendesse eu tinha que aceitar, faz parte dele... Faz parte do meu desejo, este desejo que deseja ele...

* * *

**_Feliz 2011! \o/_**

**_Milhões felicidades pra vocês, queridas leitoras! ^-^_**

**_Reviews? *-*_**


	4. Amasso

Acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça, Sakura ainda dormia, e passava um pouco das nove, estranho... Mas enfim... Levantei e fiz minha higienização da manhã, o tempo estava fresco e pra aproveitá-lo optei por uma bata verde-água com desenhos abstratos em preto e um short jeans preto.

Lá embaixo estava tudo animado, Ino estava sentada no colo de Gaara, enquanto conversava, entre risos e sorrisos, com Temari na cozinha, Hinata e Naruto estavam na sala, falavam sobre diversas coisas, Itachi, Hidan e Deidara estavam na varanda quando decidiram chamar todo mundo para um jogo. Num instante Neji, Sasuke e Sasori, até então desaparecidos, juntaram-se a nós. Minutos depois Sakura também veio.

-Então, que jogo é esse? – perguntou Naruto exibindo seu aparelho colorido num sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Uma caça ao tesouro.

-Por que brincaríamos disso? – perguntou Sasuke se pronunciando, creio que pela primeira vez desde que chegamos.

-Se não quiser brincar... Não brinque, oras! – Respondeu Itachi. Neji me olhou como se quisesse uma resposta, ele estreitou os olhos, procurando a tal resposta, sorriu de lado e disse "Eu brinco", naquele momento senti que algo muito ruim iria acontecer comigo. No final todos acabaram aceitando.

-Ótimo! – Deidara mantinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Vou explicar as regras. – ele fez uma pausa dramática – Vocês têm que andar em duplas, vou escolher quem fica com quem, vou espalhar as pistas e quem achar o tesouro primeiro vence.

-E o que o ganhador ganha? Além do jogo, é claro... – perguntei.

-Ah... Vocês escolhem. – respondeu Deidara dando de ombros.

-Falando nisso... – começou Sakura – O que você pediu pra Ino, Gaara? – perguntou com malicia.

O ruivo e a loira se entreolharam.

-Ele me pediu em namoro. – disse a loira sorridente. Percebi Sasori revirando os olhos de desaprovação enquanto as outras meninas deram risinhos nada discretos, e Naruto, pra variar, deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Gaara dizendo algo como "Estou com pena de você...", logo depois de um breve momento de briga familiar Deidara decidiu dar continuidade ao jogo.

-Vão agrupando-se conforme eu cito seus nomes. – continuou ele – Naruto e Hinata, Ino e Gaara, Temari e Hidan, Sasuke e Itachi, Sakura e Sasori e... Tenten e Neji. – ele fez de propósito! Eu sabia! Sabia! Ele deu um sorrisinho de meia boca, eu vi, eu vi – Pronto, crianças... – mais é graça! – Agora vocês vão receber um mapa – só porque eu sou uma péssima leitora de mapas! Deidara sua besta loira! Te odeio! – vocês vão procurar as pistas, são apenas cinco, quem achá-las em 30 minutos está livre, quem não achar... – ai meu Deus... Cincos pistas e seis grupos, que anta loira mais má! – Pagará uma prenda escolhida pelos vencedores. Ou por mim... Se minha cachola estiver criativa... – cachola? Que diabos é isso?

Peguei o tal mapa e me uni a Neji , ele me olhava com desgosto, observava o fundo do mapa com impaciência, ele tinha mudado de ontem pra hoje, de uma forma incrível eu diria. Começamos a andar, eu não o havia deixado ver o mapa, eu tinha certo orgulho e não deixaria ele me vencer, não nisso, eu não podia perder em algo tão simples como o orgulho, mesmo se o oponente em questão fosse o cara mais orgulhoso do mundo.

Já estávamos fora da casa, no pomar, pra ser exata. Havíamos rodado a área dos morangos por umas três ou quatro vezes , Neji já estava bufando de raiva.

-Me dá isso aqui! – berrou ele tomando o pequeno papel de minhas mãos – Tenten, você é burra por um acaso? – ele estava com muito ódio, mas precisava ser grosso assim? – O mapa estava de cabeça pra baixo, você não percebeu?

-Claro que sim, oras! – menti, não acredito, eu realmente sou burra... – Eu só queria saber se você percebia... – Tenten, sua vaca burra! Não tinha nada melhor pra dizer?

-Ahan, claro. E eu acredito que você seja tão inteligente assim. – ironizou.

Me neguei a responder, ele olhou o mapa, olhou e olhou, depois analisou o local onde estávamos.

-Ao julgar pelo lugar que o ponto vermelho se localiza... – ele parou de novo – Nossa primeira pista está no meu quarto. – falou como se o mundo fosse obvio. Ele enfiou a mão no meu bolso e olhou meu relógio, como ele sabia que eu tinha um relógio de bolso? – Perdemos dez minutos com sua falta de inteligência, Mitsashi.

-Obrigada pelo elogio, Sr. Sabichão. – ironizei em resposta.

Estávamos prestes a passar pela grande porta de madeira pra voltar pra dentro da mansão, quando Deidara nos barrou.

-Quem sai da casa tem uma penalidade a pagar se quiser voltar. – disse o loiro sorrindo sorrateiramente. Juro que previ Neji me matando, esquartejando e queimando os pedaços.

-Que penalidade? – perguntou o Hyuuga entre dentes. O loiro pegou quatro pedaços de barbante e amarrou minhas pernas nas do Hyuuga e o mesmo com os braços, nos deixando um de costas pro outro. Assim que o loiro terminou o ultimo nó Neji me olhou de cima a baixo, os olhos carregados de raiva – Satisfeita? Agora somos uma dupla de idiotas! – o tom dele era de pura insatisfação.

-Eu não tenho culpa! – eu não tinha nada que pegar a droga do mapa pra dá uma de espertalhona, mas Deidara também não tinha nada que desenhar tão mal aquela porcaria! Maldita anta loira!

Entramos na casa, não havia sintonia entre nós e não importava o que fizéssemos nunca andávamos na mesma direção.

-Que jogo idiota! Não quero mais participar dessa besteira! – estourou Neji puxando seus braços dos meus.

-Ai,Neji! Tá machucando! – berrei em defesa, ele parou – Não adianta. Os nós estão muito apertados, não vamos sair sem uma tesoura. E se aceitamos participar temos que ir até o final, deixe de ser chato! É só termos sintonia. – eu não acredito, faço burrada e ainda dou idéias...

-Tá, mas eu dou as ordens. – parecia uma criança birrenta, mas usando minha criatividade e a inteligência dele conseguimos sair do lugar sem nos machucar.

Depois de tanto nos contorcer chegamos ao quarto, porta trancada, maravilha!

-E agora?

-Não sei, só sei que já passaram dez minutos e não achamos nada.

-Será que tem uma chave por aqui? – perguntei arrastando meu pé, juntamente com o dele, na tentativa de afastar o tapete.

-O que te faz pensar que a chave está aí? – perguntou de repente incrédulo, a chave realmente estava lá.

-Deidara assiste muito filme, quer coisa mais clássica que chave de baixo do tapete? – e porque haveria um tapetinho na frente de cada quarto se não tivesse alguma outra serventia?

Ele não respondeu, passamos por um sufoco até a tal chave chegar em nossas mãos, mas lá estava ela, rodando maravilhosamente na fechadura, nunca fiquei tão aliviada em ouvir o abrir de uma porta como naquele momento.

Procuramos o tal "tesouro" em todo canto, ele não parecia estar lá.

-Neji... – resmunguei – Não tem nada aqui!

-Eu não diria isso. – senti uma de minhas mãos sendo arrastada e logo meus punhos estavam livres e depois meus tornozelos.

-Onde achou isso? – perguntei me referindo ao estilete na mão dele.

-Estava numa caixinha dentro do criado-mudo, era nossa pista. – respondeu ele vitorioso.

-Então vamos voltar ao jogo. – falei indo até a porta – Ops...

-O que houve?

-Está trancada. – ouvi risinhos do lado de fora, tinha gente armado pra nós! Malditos sejam aquele loiro e sua família! Me encostei na porta, de costas pra ela, escorreguei até senti o chão, agora eu estava sentada nele, abraçando meus joelhos - O que faremos agora? – estava tão quente...

-Não sei... – ele sentou na cama e abriu os botões da camisa, como assim? Enquanto eu tentava resistir à tentação e não olhar ele continuava falando enquanto se abanava – Está muito calor, não acha? – ele não me olhou, encarou o teto e continuou se abanado, pude sentir o perfume dele emanado em minha direção, me remexi no lugar, não estava muito confortável naquela situação, desviei meu olhar, o tórax bem definido de Neji estava ofuscando meus olhos, nossa, e como ele era branco!

Mas deixando tantos detalhes inúteis de lado... Meu lado obscuro estava louco pra se aproveitar do momento. Eu estava trancada num quarto, com o homem mais gato que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, estava fazendo o maior calor e ele estava se despindo! Jesus Cristo... O que eu precisava mais? Ora, era só correr pro abraço, ou melhor, amasso...

O Hyuuga me olhou pelo canto do olho, estava tentando disfarçar, mas deixou um sorriso repleto de malicia lhe escapar entre os lábios, ele se levantou e andou até minha direção, a camisa balançava junto aos seus longos cabelos, ajoelhou-se à minha frente e pegou meu queixo com delicadeza, fitando o fundo dos meus olhos.

-Você lembra daquela hora, ontem, no pomar?

- Qual hora?

-A que paramos.

-Hm... O que tem ela? – eu podia senti minhas pernas tremerem, segurei-as com mais força.

-Que tal se continuássemos dali? – ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e esperou minha resposta.

-Não farei isso, Hyuuga. Você não sabe o que quer.Não agüento mais suas atitudes bipolares! E nós estamos sendo brinquedinhos nas mãos de um bando de maníacos, me sinto manipulada!

-Não estamos sendo manipulados, Mitsashi. – ele continuava calmo, feições serenas, mas ainda assim seus olhos eram profundos e mergulhavam nos meus.

-Você está fazendo o que eles querem. Peraí, você não estaria unido a eles, estaria?

-Não. Eu não estou fazendo o que eles querem, e também não estou unido a eles. Estou apenas querendo aproveitar a situação.

-Já pensou se nós fossemos aproveitar a situação, lembrando que isso é completamente hipotético, então nós estaríamos aproveitando e de repente eles abrem a porta e vêem a cena, seja ela qual for. Como você acha que eu me sinto com isso?

-Isso não aconteceria. Suas amigas te amam, elas não fariam algo assim. – ele se aproximou mais, seu hálito, novamente, roçava em minha pele, eriçando meus pelos, brincando com minha imaginação.

Ele pôs as mãos debaixo da minha blusa, eu pude sentir aqueles dedos quentes na minha barriga, logo uma de suas mãos desceu até minha coxa, eu me levantei num pulo, tinha medo do que pudesse acontecer.

-Não, Neji. Já tá bom. Não podemos.

-Ah, nós podemos. – ele me agarrou de novo, adorei a sensação, me carregou até a cama e me jogou com brutalidade, jogou a própria camisa no chão, no momento perdi toda a minha sanidade e arranquei a blusa, algo me dizia "Seu sutiã é tão lindo, porque não mostrá-lo?", lembrei do pomar, mas ali teríamos que terminar o que começamos, tínhamos que terminar. Sua língua invadiu minha boca com urgência enquanto seu corpo fazia pressão em mim, eu ainda pude vê-lo abrindo o zíper da calça e logo depois perdi totalmente a consciência.

* * *

**_Aí está o penultimo cap._**

**_Eu espero que o nível da fic não tenha caído, porque uma "vozsinha" na minha cabeça me diz isso e eu nunca sei quando ela tem razão, então..._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Aceito criticas tbm, elas me ajudam muito!_**

**_Bye-Bye o/_**


	5. Amando

Quando pude dar por mim já estava acordando, Neji estava ao meu lado, dormindo, ele era tão lindo, seu ressonar me acalmava, quer dizer, eu estava calma, até perceber que a única coisa que cobria meu corpo naquele momento era um lençol. Me levantei rapidamente catando minhas roupas, vesti-as e corri pro meu quarto.

Meu Deus... O que eu tinha feito? Porque eu não conseguia lembrar? Bom, isso não importava, o que realmente importava era que seja lá o que fizemos, eu estava me sentindo ótima e ao mesmo tempo com muito medo. Fui ao banheiro do meu quarto e tomei um longo, longo banho, quando voltei Neji estava na minha cama, deitado, os cabelos pingavam nos meus lençóis, a calça jeans escura destacava-se em sua pele quase cor-de-neve e seu peito desnudo me trazia lembranças daquela noite.

-Está molhando minha cama. – foi a única coisa que minhas cordas vocais conseguiram produzir.

-É. – falou com naturalidade – Está com fome? Fiz um café da manhã pra nós. – falou levantando-se. Eu ouvi bem? Ele fez um café da manhã pra... Nós? Desci, a casa estava calma, sem sinal de vida restante, preocupante... Saíram sem mim de novo?

-Nos deixaram pra trás de novo? – perguntei antes de chegar à cozinha.

-Não exatamente... As meninas foram fazer compras no shopping local e os meninos estão jogando futebol lá fora... Infantis... – comentou revirando os olhos.

-Então estamos sozinhos...

-Sim... – ele passou por mim pondo uma das mãos em minhas costas e me levou até o cômodo de onde saía um cheio absurdamente bom. A mesa estava posta, haviam torradas, suco, café, leite, manteiga, bolo, frutas, frios e diversos tipos de pão. – Você fez tudo isso?

-Aprecie meus dotes culinários com calma. – falou puxando uma cadeira pra mim.

-Convencido. – acusei.

-É uma de minhas melhores qualidades. – eu estava desconfiada e fiquei observando ele.

-Não vai experimentar?

-Você primeiro.

-Ah Mitsashi, se eu fosse te envenenar teria feito isso ontem enquanto você estava todinha na minha mão.

-Larga de ser convencido, Hyuuga! E fala baixo!

Nós comemos e logo as meninas estavam de volta.

-Que shopping mais tosco! – berrou Ino voltando de mãos abanando – Se fosse pra ser tão idiota assim era melhor nem terem aberto essa droga! – ela estava frustrada.

-Só tem coisa brega. Mas é shopping de interior né... E nem é bem um shopping, é mais uma loja de departamentos. – disse Sakura ainda com algumas comprinhas – Você que é exigente demais.

-Também acho, Ino. – concordou Hinata pousando três sacolas de papelão no chão.

-A Temari também não comprou nada. – defendeu-se a loira.

-Mas eu não compro vestidinho florido nem que me paguem todo o dinheiro do mundo! – berrou a outra loira.

-Tentenzinha, amore! – a loira mais nova levantou-se num pulo e me arrastou pro quarto dela, as outras garotas nos seguiram.

-Então, conta tudinho, como foi a noite? – perguntou repleta de malicia.

-Vocês armaram pra cima de mim, não foi?

-Mas é lógico! Ninguém aqui agüentava mais o rola/não rola! – admitiu na maior cara-de-pau.

-Nos conte, Tenten, o que você sentiu depois de uma noite inteirinha trancada com o Hyuuga? – perguntou Sakura.

-Ele é bom de cama? – perguntou a loira mais velha cortando as outras e nós a encaramos – Que foi? É só isso que importa, não é?

-Olha, Tema... Ele é muito bom, e eu não sei o que eu senti foi... Foi surreal... Eu estava nas nuvens... Não era paixão... Não era fogo... Não era nada que eu tenha conhecimento. Eu não sei o que sinto por ele... – confessei um tanto desesperada.

-Você está amando, sua bobinha! – disse Sakura sorrindo.

-Amando? Eu não posso estar amando.

-Ah, mas você está. Ele é um bom homem, Tenten. Um partidão e tanto.

-Você disse que ele é bom de cama, nós vimos que ele cozinha bem, Hinata disse que ele adora arrumar a casa. Está prontinho e empacotado pra casar. – disse a loira de orbes azuis.

-Cai dentro, menina, deixa de ser boba! – disse Sakura me encorajando.

-Tá bom, tá bom... Eu confesso... Eu sabia desde o principio, e eu estou louca pra tomar aqueles lábios pra mim, Neji é completamente surreal, ele tem um físico incrível, uma voz enlouquecedora, um beijo de tirar o fôlego e cozinha melhor que qualquer pessoa que eu conheça. Ele se encaixa perfeitamente nas minhas exigências, ele cobre todas as minhas necessidades enquanto ser humano.

-Então vou lhe dar um conselho. – começou a loira de orbes verdes – Vai até ele, puxa pelo colarinho e tasca aquele desentupidor de pia e vai ser feliz, garota!

-Não sei se tenho coragem...

-Ele fez todo o trabalho até agora, não quer que ele se canse de você antes mesmo de começarem algo de verdade, né?

-Não...

-Seja ainda mais ousada, peça ele em namoro.

-Não mesmo!

-Vai Tenten... Por favor!

-Ficou maluca, Ino? Uma garota não pode pedir um garoto em namoro, é quase um crime!

-Em que século você vive? – perguntou Temari incrédula – Pelo amor de Deus!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Eu peço.

-Boa garota. – parabenizou-me Sakura me empurrando pra fora do quarto.

-Peraí! Eu não estou pronta!

-Pronta pra quê? – perguntou uma voz atrás de mim me arrepiando.

-Ah... Er... Nada... Oi Neji... Bom dia... Ah, eu já disse isso... hehe... Como você está...? O dia está belo não...?

-Tenten... – disse desconfiado – O que está aprontando.

-Aprontando? Eu? N-nada... Absolutamente nada! Está tudo nas perfeitas mil maravilhas! Ahan, está.

-Não... Você está escondendo algo.

-Estou? Não, não estou. Está tudo em ordem.

-Jura por sua mãe?

-Não mesmo! – berrei – Ah... Quer dizer... Eu não juro nada por ninguém. Entende? Por mais verdadeiro que seja.

-Não fale coisas desnecessárias.

-Você é quem está falando coisas desnecessárias! – inverti o jogo sem saber ao certo o que estava fazendo. Pressionei-o contra a parede e encostei meus lábios nos dele, hesitei um pouco até tomar a iniciativa da língua, mas fui fundo como me aconselharam e daí em diante deixei que ele tomasse o controle.

Fomos parar no fim do corredor, cansados, sentamos ali, encostados na parede, haviam sido muitos beijos enquanto rolávamos ainda de pé pelas paredes, eu tinha uma enorme vontade de subir por elas.

Meu mundinho estava se colorindo de forma que me surpreendia. Enquanto ofegávamos tomei ar misturado com coragem e decidi pedir.

-Neji... – chamei olhando pra ele. Ele virou a cabeça e me olhou no fundo dos olhos, como costumava fazer.

-Sim?

-Namora comigo? – senti minha face arder por um breve momento, eu deveria ter corado. Nos segundos em que ele pensava pude ver várias coisas passando pelos olhos dele, dentre elas estava a surpresa e logo depois o desdém, foi aí que eu me desesperei, ele deve ter percebido, mas não comentou, desviei o olhar e fiei o chão, encolhi minhas pernas e abracei-as.

-Que foi? Pediu e agora está mudando de idéia? – podia ser coisa da minha cabeça, mas eu ainda percebia desdém.

- Não... – eu não sabia ser autoritária, nem mostrar atitude.

-Eu que deveria ter perguntado isso sabia?

-É que eu gosto de inovar... – menti.

-Você não precisa fazer o que suas amigas mandam. Seja você mesma. – até parecia que ele sabia ler mentes. Ou será que ouviu atrás da porta? Nossa, que coisa mais indigna!

-Elas não mandaram, eu só gosto de renovar mesmo...

-Olhe a mentira... – avisou-me.

-Tá... Você está certo. Eu fiz isso totalmente contra minha vontade, eu não sei tomar o controle.

-Ótimo. Agora sim é você. Quer namorar comigo, Tenten?

-Pensei que não fosse mais pedir. – eu não estava tomando o controle, mas estava sendo mais ousada e estava gostando. Tomei a liberdade de puxar o beijo e não me recordo de tê-lo terminado.

* * *

**_Mil desculpas, eu sei que o ultimo capítulo ficou uma merda, mas não consegui fazer nada que preste, pois já estava com outra fanfic na cabeça, então aí está a besteira._**

**_A proxima fic e posto semana que vem._**

**_Bjs Bjs_**


End file.
